1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of inhibiting the growth of cancerous tumors. More specifically, the invention provides a method of significantly reducing tumorous growth by injecting a mammal with an effective amount of epinephrine.
2. Background of the Related Art
In recent years, considerable research has been conducted on finding treatment for cancer. Each year over a million Americans are diagnosed with cancer. Traditional treatments such as surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, hormonal therapy and immunotherapy have an important role in the treatment of many cancers, yet the response to such treatments depends to a large extent on the type of tumor, its size, and whether or not it has spread. Despite important scientific and medical advances in traditional cancer treatments, more than half a million Americans die from cancer each year.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for more effective therapies which could be used by themselves or together with traditional treatments to fight cancer.
It is therefore, a purpose of the present invention to provide a new method for treatment of malignant tumors.